Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 6 = 9$
Explanation: Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(3x + 6) - 6 = 9 - 6$ $3x = 3$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{3}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 1$